Moxibustion represents a kind of Korean traditional medical treatments, in which a certain medicine material like mugwort is burnt at a punctuation point in order to create a thermal stimulation on a skin surface, which leads to a vital reaction over a living body for thereby achieving a prevention and treatment of diseases. The effects of moxibustion treatment are numerous and excellent, of which one effect on a human body lies in facilitating a good blood circulation and helps clogged energy and blood circulate well, while enhancing a cellular immunity and a body fluid immune function, increasing the numbers of white blood cells and red blood cells and the amount of blood pigment, promoting a circulation speed and gluttony function of white blood cells, giving positive effects to blood glucose contents, potassium and calcium in blood and blood coagulation time, facilitating stomach digestion exercise and secretion of digestive juice, increasing the mass of a human body and achieving a pain killing operation by affecting an endocrine system.
The moxibustion device for performing moxibustion which is well known to have an excellent therapy effect in Korean traditional medical field comprises a moxa holder partitioned into a burning chamber and a moxibustion chamber by a moxibustion material support part, and a moxa holder support. When burning moxibustion materials placed at a moxa holder support part, heat is generated in the burning chamber, and the heat generated in the burning chamber is transferred to the moxibustion chamber, and the heat of the moxibustion chamber is transferred to a moxibustion portion of a human body. At this time, the temperature of the moxa holder remains at about 70° C., so when the moxa holder comes into direct contact with a moxibustion skin of a patient, the patient might have burns. In order to prevent such burns, the lower surface of the moxa holder is fixed to the moxa holder support, so the lower surface of the moxa holder support comes into contact with a moxibustion skin of a patient. However, the moxa holder support is generally made of elastic silicone with heat resistance. When silicone comes into contact with the skin of a human body, the patient whose skin is sensitive or has allergy or atopic dermatitis might feel uneasiness or might have side effects.
A method is conventionally disclosed, which is characterized in that a paper is inserted between a lower surface of a moxa holder support and a moxibustion skin of a patient in order to avoid a direct contact between a lower surface of a moxa holder support and a moxibustion skin of a patient, and it is suggested that a plastic wrap be covered on a moxibustion portion of a patient. The position of a moxa holder support might change by a slight movement of a patient in a moxibustion therapy, which makes an accurate moxibustion treatment impossible. When a moxibustion patient moves a lot, the moxa holder might fall down for thereby causing burns to a patient or making a fire.
The moxibustion is performed at a stomach or a back portion of a human body. In the Korean traditional medical treatment, it has been told that the stomach or back portion is classified into an upper body portion, a middle body portion and a low body portion, each of which is directly related with a specific organ of a human body. Therefore, it is needed to control a moxibustion time and the temperature of heat transferred to a moxibustion portion depending on the characteristics of an organ of a human body related with a portion to which a moxibustion is applied.